Okaeri
by Squirtle1996
Summary: One-shot. Based on chapter 418 of the manga. What happens after the two meet?


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I posted anything, but after reading chapter 418, I just had to write me some NaLu. This is my first one-shot so go easy on me **

_Lucy's POV_

Fire… Could it be…? He demolished the entire stadium…

"He's gotten stronger, hasn't he?" A blue cat smiled at me. I just nodded in shock.

Finally, after what felt like years, the pink haired man finally noticed me and our eyes met. He then began to smile.

"Yo, it's been a while, hasn't it? Lucy!"

I just continue to stare at him as if I was dreaming. That same face that I remembered from a year ago. To be honest, I don't know what to say right now…

"How are you…?" I managed to mumble as he continues to grin at me. I can feel my face burning up. Not sure whether it's from the heat that he is emitting, or the blush that had crept up on my face without me noticing.

He then proceeded to jump up to the announcer's table and looked me in the eye with a worried expression.

"Hey Luce! You okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" Natsu placed his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

That idiot…

I flick his hand away with my own and continue to cover my chest. My face is now getting extremely hot.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S NATSU-KUN! SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Jason yelled.

Everyone else was lost for words. Probably cause no one expected the famous salamander to make an entrance like that after an year of absence.

"Hey, I remember you! How have you been?" Natsu turned to Jason and grinned.

"NATSU-KUN IS ASKING HOW I AM?! SO COOOOOOOL!" Jason continued to fanboy.

I tapped Natsu on the shoulder and he turned to face me.

"Meet me outside, I'll be there very soon." I whispered into his ear. He just nodded his head.

"Alright Happy, let's get going!" Natsu yelled before jumping back down to the stadium and taking off with Happy.

I need to calm myself down right now. I took a deep breath and picked up a mic and began to speak.

"Okay everyone! It seems like the problem has been solved! I will now announce the winner of the eighth grand magic games! The strongest guild in Fiore is… Skull Milione! Okay, thanks, BYE!" I quickly placed the mic back on the table and began to run off.

I grabbed all my things, changed into new clothes and ran outside to see the pink haired man and the blue cat.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Hiya Lucy!" Happy cheered.

I decided to ignore them and took the carriage to get back to my home in Magnolia. They also followed into the carriage, and of course, Natsu got motion sickness. Not a single word was spoken during the entire time, except for Happy telling Natsu to never give up and not be beat by the carriage ride.

The ride was pretty awkward since I didn't know what to say to them. After what felt like forever, we finally made it back to Magnolia and I began to walk home, with the two trailing me.

I open my door and entered, but didn't bother to close it. Instantly, the two walked in and closed it.

"Hey Luce, why are you ignoring us?" Natsu pouted.

"Yeah Lucyyy!" Happy followed.

It wasn't like I didn't want to talk to them, it's just that I didn't know where to start. My emotions are all mixed up right now. I don't even know if I'm happy or mad.

"Hey Happy, could you go buy me some fish?" I hand over Happy some money.

Happy's eyes quickly lit up. "AYE AYE!" and the blue cat quickly flew off.

I could tell Natsu was confused by his face.

"Hey Lu—"

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled.

I can feel my entire body shaking.

"I-I-I wanted to –"

"Who do you think you are?! Making an entrance like that at the games?! Do you even know what you have done?! You destroyed the entire stadium for crying out loud! Like who does that?! Do you know how much money it'll take to get that fixed?! Also! Why did you go burning everyone's clothes off?! Do you have no shame?! Like come on!" Tears began to fall.

"Do you not care about the feelings of others?!" I walked up to him and began to pound on his chest with my fists. I can feel my temperature going up, and I began to cry harder, and louder.

"Do you not care about my feelings?! You abandoned me! You left me on my own! You didn't even say goodbye in person! Do you think that a letter is enough?! Cause it's not! If you asked me to come with you, I would have answered YES in a second! Do you know how much it hurts to not be able to track you down like I could with the others?! I thought you were dead! Do you know how lonely I have been for this past year?! I cried every day, wishing for you to return. I wanted someone so I could yell at them for being an idiot! I wanted someone to invade my house when I got home! I wanted my best friend back! I wanted the person I love the most back! Part of me hates you for leaving me without a proper reason, but part of me wants to know that you're safe!" I stopped pounding and cried into his chest.

He began to wrap his arms around me in a protective manner. I can tell that he had trained, a lot, because his arms felt a lot more muscular. However, his embrace still had that gentle softness that I loved a lot.

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu whispered into my ear.

"LET GO OF ME!" I continued to cry and squirm in his arms, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Listen to me. The reason I left was so that I could become stronger."

I block out all of his words from my ears.

"Please just listen Luce!"

I cover my ears with my hands.

"The reason I didn't bring you was—" I began to break out of his hug.

"Was because—"

I continued to fight.

He then let go of me. Thinking that he had given up on trying to win me back, I continued to cry. However, suddenly, I felt his lips pressed against my own. I was shocked. I stopped sobbing and eyes widened. He then pulled back after what felt like forever and looked me in the eyes one more time.

"Like I was trying to say… the reason I didn't bring you was because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't know what I would have done if you got hurt because of me. You are everything to me, Lucy! The reason I want to get stronger is because of you. You are not only my best friend, you are also the person I love. Every time you get hurt, it also pains me in the heart. You are the one that I want to protect the most, and to do that, I need to become stronger! I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't know that I would hurt you because of this. I know whatever I do, it wouldn't make up for it, and so I'm just hoping that I could see you smile once again."

I was lost for words. Not in a million years did I think I would hear those words coming out from the idiot that I loved. It felt like a heavy stone was lifted from my chest.

I could see on his face that Natsu had used up a lot of courage to tell me all those things. This time tears were falling again, but not because of sadness, but because of joy. I gave the salamander one of my death hugs.

"C-c-can't b-breathe L-ucyy"

I let go of him and giggled.

"Okaeri... baka." I smiled.

Natsu just gave a small giggle.

"Tadaima"

_The End_

**A/N: I didn't read this over so I'll fix up any errors later. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and hopefully I'll have some new stuff coming out later! Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
